A Twist in the Ending
by Kiaralilly
Summary: A very different but interesting twist to the 7th book. What happens when Harry saves Ginny from a killing curse, and she finds out he’s going to let Voldemort kill him? Told from Ginny’s point of view. Then proceeds to tell about after the battle.
1. The First and Last Beginning and End :

A very different (but interesting) twist to the 7th book. What happens when Harry saves Ginny from a killing curse, and she finds out he's going to let Voldemort kill him? Told from Ginny's point of view, because it's just so much easier for me to write from the girl's point of view.

"And now you die." Bellatrix sneered, raising her wand and firing a bright green light at my face. Panic raced through me. My legs weren't working. I couldn't move.

And suddenly I was knocked to the ground.

My first thought was that I was dead. But then I was aware of the dirt in my face, the heavy arm over me, and the jagged breathing near my ear.

"Why didn't you move?" the voice rasped.

My heart beat a little faster as I bent my head backwards to see Harry's dirt-smudged face staring back at me in horror.

"I panicked." I replied, trying to sit up.

"Stop." Harry said, pushing me back down.

"I'm _fine_." I snapped.

"I know that, but you're going to knock the cloak off." At his reply I looked up to see the shiny fabric over my head.

"Oh…wait, why were you under this thing anyway?"

He was silent, and helped me get to my feet.

Then it hit me.

"Harry, you're not going to turn yourself over to Voldemort, are you?" I asked in shock.

He hesitated. "No."

But I didn't believe him. "You can't turn yourself in! We're all depending on you." My voice cracked, and I turned red, embarrassed.

He turned solemn. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Screams erupted from the castle.

"Now, you are going back to the castle." He ordered, and ushered me into the hall.

"No Harry." I struggled to get out of his grip around my waist. He pushed me to the side as a curse flew past us.

"Yes." He hissed.

The hallway was now empty, and he pulled the cloak off of us.

"Goodbye Ginny." He said softly, and threw the cloak back on himself. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as his footsteps faded down the corridor.

I tried to follow him. I watched his footprints in the dirt, and the path of cursed death eaters he'd taken down. I tried to stay out of sight, and it was my best guess that he hadn't noticed me because of all the commotion.

He entered the forest, and I sank into the brush off the path he was taking.

Harry slid the cloak off and tucked it under his shirt. I saw his face stained with tears that were now long gone. Now his features were hard as rock.

I followed as he began to walk again, and then I could hear voices.

"He's not here yet! Shouldn't we just call off the battle and find him?" I heard Bellatrix ask.

But before anyone could say a word, Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the clearing.

"Here I am."

My eyes widened in shock, as Hagrid yelled, "No Harry!"

But Harry ignored him.

And then it all happened very fast.

My brain shut down. I could see people's lips moving, but all I could hear was my heart pumping faster.

"Avada Kadavera!"

Those two fatal words broke me out of my trance. Harry made not move to dodge or block the curse, as he very well could have. The green light hit him in the chest, and he teetered and fell on his face. Dead.

"No!" I heard myself gasp. And then the scene in front of me froze.

They had heard me.

Tears still falling heavily and blinding me, I whipped around and began to stumble back toward the castle. But the Death Eaters were too fast for me. A heavy hand fell on my shoulders and began to pull me back to the clearing. I screamed, but a dirty hand clamped over my mouth to silence me. I couldn't help but gag. I could feel my usual courage floating away as I squirmed helplessly in the grip of the tall, cloaked man.

"Ginny!" Hagrid gasped as they pulled me toward Voldemort.

"Ahh, a friend of Harry's, then. Well, little girl, how do you feel now that your brave hero is dead?" a wicked grin stretched across his leathery face.

I fought back the new tears and refused to answer. But as the confirming words hit me, I could feel them rip my insides apart.

"Not talking, then?" he sneered.

"Should I kill her?" asked the Death Eater, tightening his grip on me. I flinched.

"No. Not yet. I think we should wait until we're in front of all her little friends." He turned and pointed to Harry with his wand.

"Crucio!" He bellowed mercilessly, and Harry's limp body flew into the air and began to dance.

It was hideously cruel, and I couldn't bear to watch it for another second.

"Stop that!" I screamed through sobs. "Stop it!"

Voldemort spun around, his concentration breaking. Harry fell to the ground in a limp heap.

"I would kill you now if I didn't want your friends to suffer through it too, you filthy little blood traitor." He growled. "I'm waiting only because their screams will make it all the more satisfying." A smirk stretched across his tight face.

Panic surged through me again as Voldemort ordered for Harry's body to be retrieved by Hagrid. We were leaving, and soon I would die. Nobody had a chance in saving me, and we all knew it…

Hagrid sobbed as he gingerly picked Harry up and followed the Death Eaters unwillingly into the forest.

I began to think on the bright side of things. At least I would be with Harry, and I was okay with dying if I could be with him.

The Death Eater that was holding me in place suddenly shoved me forward, his arms still tight around my wrists. We followed Hagrid, bringing up the rear as we advanced toward the school. As we trudged along, everything began to sink in.

I was going to die.

And so was everyone else, since nobody but Dumbledore and Harry had ever had a fighting chance against Voldemort and both were now gone.

Everything was just going to go downhill from here, and the wizarding world would be destroyed.

I didn't listen as Voldemort's voice boomed over the yard, and suddenly the fighting ceased. I hadn't even realized we'd arrived.

"Ginny!" I heard a few people yell, but I didn't care who it was. My eyes ached from crying and my head was swimming.

"HARRY!" Screams and sobs erupted from the crowd and I closed my eyes.

Everything is less painful when you can see nothing. At least for me, it is. Everything is less painful when it seems like no one is watching…

Voldemort's voice continued to boom strange, foreign words I could barely apprehend. And then someone seized me by the hair and dragged me forward. My eyes flew open in fright.

I saw my mother watching me fearfully, and Ron looked about ready to faint. They were the only two that caught my eye before the Death Eater yanked my hair again and asked in a greedy voice, "Now, Master?"

Voldemort nodded, and fear overwhelmed me entirely now.

And then everything happened very quickly.

There were several bangs from the crowd, and then there were screams. The grip on my hair loosened, and then, everything was silenced with a yell from McGonagall.

"WHERE'S HARRY?"

Everyone looked in shock to Hagrid, whose arms were empty.

"Stupefy!" a familiar voice yelled, and my hair was released as the Death Eater behind me tumbled to the ground.

There was a swooping noise and a silvery cloth suddenly obscured my vision as I was pushed forward into a run. Someone was breathing heavily behind me, but I didn't get a chance to confirm my suspicion before I was pushed into the crowd…

To Not Be Continued…


	2. MInd in a Fog

I decided to continue…

**Please review! I'd like to have a review before I post another chapter so I know I don't totally suck at this.**

**Oh, and I changed it up a lot, because I was trying not to plagiarize or anything. **

**But I don't own the half the ideas in the story, or the characters, or whatever. I give credit where credit is due, and half of this story is JK Rowling's.**

**Just so that's clear.**

**Anyway, like in the real book there aren't any big long details because I've never been good at that. ******

**-Kiaralilly**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I was slammed into the mass of bodies: they yelled and pushed me farther into the crowd. Trying to protect me, I supposed. Like I was an innocent child whom had gotten mixed up in a terrible war.

I wasn't sure what was going on, and I wasn't sure who was around me. I was seeing…without really seeing. My brain wasn't registering the fact they were there.

My mother's hands grabbed me and pulled me toward her…but the whole time this was happening (about ten seconds), I was trying to catch a glimpse of my savior.

Although I knew it was crazy…impossible…I could have sworn it was Harry who had stunned the big Death Eater and saved my life. But he was dead.

Or was he?

As if answering my unspoken question in my head, someone screamed at the top of their lungs, "HARRY! HE'S ALIVE!"

But maybe the person hadn't yelled loud enough, because only the people closest to us swiveled around to see what was going on. Sure enough, Harry was standing in the front of the hall, wand at ready, glaring at Voldemort.

Then it happened very quickly (or maybe very slowly, but my mind wasn't working right).

The whole room silence, realizing what was going on. With a flick of his wand, Harry cast a shield charm across the hall, making the wizards in the front stumble a few steps back and crash into the people behind them.

They were talking…lips were moving…Voldemort was sneering…Harry looked triumphant…there were bangs…and lights…and…

My mind spun as Voldemort collapsed to the ground, eyes wide with surprise. I felt like I could collapse. I was confused, shocked, tired, scared…

And then I was knocked from side to side as people rushed to Harry. Hermione and Ron were the first to him, hugging him and patting him on the back, as the others followed very closely behind. I was one of the last people to reach him, since my legs were stiff and my mind was still swirling.

When he spotted me, he pulled me swiftly to his chest and kept one arm tightly around me. I had no objection to the sudden movement, and made no move to break away until the crowd around him had dissolved. Then, smiling apologetically, let go of me and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him. I watched, confused, as he left the Great Hall.

And as I was sitting in the Grand Hall, my head leaned on my mother's shoulder, I slowly began to figure things out. And several things came to me at once.

First, I was relieved that Harry was alive.

Second, I was completely traumatized by what had happened just an hour ago.

And, Third, I had realized…

Well, maybe it's something better off not stated.

Well, sorry it's kinda short. But I really am NOT good at details, and that's all I wanted to say.

**Plus, Cliff Hangers are fun. It makes people more eager to read the next chapter. SUSPENCE. A writer's greatest weapon! Besides the computer/ paper and pencil, of course! ******

**-Kiaralilly**


	3. The Heroes' Story

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry if there was a mix up on the whole Bellatrix/Ginny thing. I know Ginny really didn't almost get killed my Bellatrix until after Harry 'Died', but I needed to switch it all up a bit to fit my story.**

**Sorry if I confused you guys.**

**And, yeah, my chapters are a bit short and pointless now, but I needed to get a couple of things straightened out before I could continue. It will get better…promise! ******

**And, I'm going to try to focus a little more on a different story because I'm having a bit of trouble making this story **_**interesting**_**. **

**So, I will keep working on this one, but I'm going to try to make a better story. **

**Anyway, enjoy (or not)…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

That night I felt numb. I couldn't sleep.

Everything was too much. Too much friends and _family_ lost.

It just wasn't fair.

The sun shone much too brightly into my room the next morning. The air was too warm. The birds were too happy.

The day was too perfect.

I got up and stumbled downstairs, where my mother was questioning Hermione on the events of the last couple months.

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not telling the story without Ron and Harry here."

Mum tried to keep her face calm, but I could see curiosity and annoyance bubbling form every inch of her.

"Ginny, dear, sit and eat." Mum said with a fake and cheery smile. "I'll be right back."

I took a plate and put a little bit of eggs and a piece of toast on it, not feeling very hungry.

I looked up at Hermione after a moment. "So, how are you?" I asked, trying to be conversational.

Hermione sighed and put down her fork. "I've been better."

I nodded in agreement, not feeling it necessary to speak.

But, Just then, I heard mum begin to bang noisily up the stairs and rummage through rooms, obviously trying to make a lot of noise.

"She's mad, that woman." I muttered under my breath. Hermione smiled and stifled a giggle. I was very glad her was back.

Sure enough, my mother's trick worked. Harry and Ron came downstairs slowly, still looking sleepy.

"First night back in my own bed, after camping out in a _tent _for the last, I dunno, six months or so, and I get woken up by her banging around! What kind of mother is she?" Ron grumbled to himself as he loaded his plate full of food.

"She wants to hear your story." I replied, and Harry turned to me for the first time with a grin. I could feel pleasure welling up inside of me.

"She's going to kill us." Ron moaned.

"And why would I do that, Ronald?" Mum snapped from the doorway, making us all jump. Ron's plate crashed to the ground and he swore loudly.

Hermione pointed at the mess with a black, evil-looking wand, and the plate flew back into Ron's hands in one piece.

"Hermione, that's not your wand." I said softly, changing the subject and averting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, well, I suppose that goes along with the story."

"What were you doing, first?" Mr. Weasly asked about a half hour later. We were all gathered around the three nervous teens, who were sitting on the couch. I was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Harry, who looked less than happy to answer my father's question.

"Looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Everyone became silent as we stared at Harry.

Hermione proceeded to explain.

We listened as the told their story, mum getting more and more displeased by the second. At the end of the story, I shuddered. Some of the stuff they had been through sounded horrible, and I couldn't imagine how they felt.

And then came the questions.

"How did you do it?!"

"_Who_ was a Death Eater?"

"WHAT?"

And by the end of the questioning, Hermione looked about ready to burst into tears, Ron was red in the face, and Harry looked a little scared of what my parents might say next.

"Well," my mum said, drawing in a shaky breath, "I can't say I'm happy with what you were doing, but I can't complain too much."

I could feel all of them relax as the couch shifted a bit.

Afterwards in my room, I wanted to laugh. For the last few hours, I felt like I had been in a badly written movie…where all the characters were asking cheesy questions and demanding answers.

And then I did laugh, but it was weak and slightly hysterical. I fell back onto my bed and continued to laugh through sobs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mmm, sad, yes. Cry. Moving on.**

**Yeah, I know, not the best but the next one will be better. Like I said, I needed to put in some important but boring things.**

**And, You guys rock! Please keep reviewing…critisism and compliments are always welcome!**

**Haha…**

**-Kiaralilly**


	4. The Obvious

I know I still haven't answered the little cliffie from chp. 2, but that's coming up, so enjoy!

**BTW I am super pleased with all your guy's amazing comments and how many hits this story has gotten! My newest story from Twilight is no where **_**near **_**as popular, which surprised me because I like that one better…******

**Anyway, enjoy! And please review!**

It must have been nearing the end of the day when I finally sat up, feeling dead and empty. I felt like I was under a spell, like I had back in the Great Hall. Like I was moving, and thinking, and breathing, but I had been subjected to and had no other choice.

I felt my way down the dark stairs. The curtains across the windows had been drawn closed due to the annoying gnomes that kept staring in at us from the yard.

"Ginny!" My mother yelled, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the stairs. I jumped. "Ginny, I need you to help Harry clear out the gnomes. They're starting to look a little vicious, and you know what they do when they're angry…"

Mother had been cleaning all day. She usually cleaned when she was upset, but I couldn't imagine what drove her to act so _normal…_like nobody in our family had just been _killed._

"Sure, mom." I said slowly. "What about Hermione and Ron?"

"They're cleaning out the attic….the mess that wretched ghoul made."

I nodded and walked outside, grinning as I saw Harry blast a gnome that had just bit him across the yard with a red beam of light.

"Nice one." I teased as I came up behind him. He turned around, startled.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?"

"Not really, I've just been feeling a little jumpy…since…" he paused, then picked up another little gnome and used his wand to spin it in circles in the air.

"Mother is insane. Making us clean _today. _You'd think we just had a perfect little school year and now were back and she's putting us to work…"

"Yeah, maybe, but it sort of takes your mind off things, doesn't it?"

I shrugged and grabbed a gnome, twirling around with it as I watched it's little face wrinkle in fear. I giggled as I tossed it off to the side and it landed with a squeal in the bushes.

"Ow!" I screeched as another angry gnome ran up and bit my ankle with its tiny, sharp teeth. A second later it was flying across the lawn, just like the one that bit Harry had.

"You okay, Ginny?" he asked, and I examined my leg.

"It's bleeding." Was all I managed to say. He was so close to me now. I could feel the pain from our separation creeping through me as I remembered those countless nights we spent close to each other, talking…doing homework…kissing…

I shuddered involuntarily.

Harry flicked his wand and it was healed. But we were still so close.

"Maybe, Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked breathlessly, and he took a step back, looking nervous.

"Sure." He smiled at me, but it was a strange kind of smile. He looked like he was trying to be happy, but he wasn't.

But that's kind of obvious. I felt the same way.

"Um," I began. I had to try. "you know, how you said, you only broke up with me, because…" I couldn't go on. I felt stupid doing so. It felt like an entirely random and horrid time to be having a conversation about _this, _of all things.

He smiled again, this time looking like he meant it. "Yes, I remember." And he kissed me.

The cool wind blew, ruffling the trees. Birds squawked as they tipped sideways on their branches. I shivered and snuggled in closer to Harry, whose arm wound around my shoulders.

Finally.

Today had been one of the weirdest days of my life. On one hand, I was crushed by the lives lost in yesterday's fight. I was shocked from hearing Harry, Ron, and Hermione's story. I was confused because my mother was acting like today was any old ordinary day. And, lastly, I was happy that Harry was mine again.

The gnomes were gone, the sun was setting, and I felt utterly exhausted from the day itself.

Harry and I were leaning against the toolshed, my head resting on his shoulder, and his arm still tightly around me.

"Tell me more about what happened to you this year. I could tell you left things out."

Harry paused, thinking.

"We did leave one big thing out. But I thought your mum would flip."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He grimaced. "When we were at the Malfoy's house, Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione."

I heard myself gasp. "How badly?" I croaked.

"To the point where she was unconscious by the time we finally got up to her." His words were strangled, repeating the event.

I bit my lip.

"I feel just as bad for Ron. You should have heard him, practically _sobbing_." Humor traced his voice near the end.

"We've got to get them together. It's just sad how much they like each other."

"Too late." Harry replied, his voice still thick with humor.

"What?"

"When I kicked you out of the room yesterday so Ron, Hermione and I could talk, they started snogging each other. It was disgusting."

I laughed. "Well, I'm happy for them. It's about time."

He just shook his head, grinning, and then rested his cheek on my hair.

And with that, I confirmed that I was in love with him.

I have a way with stating the obvious, don't I?

**Cliffie has been answered! From Chp, 2, what she was thinking about was that she loved him.**

'**Well no dur, Kiaralilly.'**

**Well! She didn't know! Now she knows! Now it has been confirmed! Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and please review. I'm still wondering if I should continue…**

**Please tell me if I should continue or not! Because by now it's not really going along with what I meant it to be…but should I continue?**

**So confused! Please help/review!**

**-Kiaralilly**


End file.
